Severe Typhoon Chi Wai
Severe Typhoon Chi Wai (Traditional Chinese: 強颱風志偉) was a Category 3 hurricane (severe typhoon) that affected parts of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. The system was formed on 24 August 2012, and dissipated on 8 September 2012, lasting 15 days, and was one of the longer-lasting storms in the 2012 season. Chi Wai is a part of the 2012 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season. Meteorological History On 24 August, 2012, a tropical wave off Baja California in Mexico was formed with a series of heavy thundershowers and squalls. On 05:30, the National Meteorology Bureau of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas (NMBILN) issued an advisory denoting a 60% (Medium) chance of the tropical wave to become a tropical cyclone. And due to favourable conditions, the wave quickly developed, prompting NMBILN to amend its advisory to 90% (High) chance of becoming a tropical wave. Indeed, at 16:00 of the 24th, the wave has demonstrated tropical cyclone characteristics. The NMBILN has assigned the wave a tropical depression, numbering it 006. The tropical depression went through a moderate deepening, and became a tropical storm early on the 25th, and a severe tropical storm by the evening hours of the same day. The NMBILN named it "Chi Wai" (Chinese: 志偉), and projected it to move west-northwest. The deepening of the storm allowed it to intensify into a Category 1 Hurricane (typhoon) in the early morning hours of 26th August. The storm moved through Lovia on the 27th August, crossing Peace Island, Truth Island, and Asian Island, before heading back into the waters of the Pacific Ocean. It continued to move west-northwest, affecting onshore cities, including City of Watersauga of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas beginning on the 29th August. It also went through a second phrase of strengthening from a severe tropical storm into a severe typhoon. On the 30th August, it was only about 350 km away from the country's capital, prompting the locale to close off the city and evacuate. Severe Typhoon Chi Wai was at peak strength of Category 3 at noon of the 30th August, before weakening due to a transfer of energy of the Fujiwhara Effect to Typhoon Maple later the day. It took a cyclonic loop as a severe tropical storm, co-ordinating with Typhoon Maple, moving east-southeast. At one point, forecasters thought it might make a return to Lovia, but on the 3rd September, Chi Wai took a northwesterly turn, strengthening again as a typhoon, and aiming 200 km to Nicholas City. Chi Wai became slow-moving just south of the shores, but making landfall midnight on 7th September, some 600 km west of Nicholas City, near Free State of Torbury before weakening and dissipating inland. Warning history Below is a list of warnings issued during the duration of the storm affecting the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas, and their respective durations: |signal = 1 |current storm name = Severe Typhoon Chi Wai |issuedA = 29 August 2012 16:55 - 30 August 2012 07:19 |issuedB = 2 September 2012 10:30 - 3 September 2012 13:36 |issuedC = 6 September 2012 08:55 - 7 September 2012 23:00 |previous storm = Tropical Storm Inahu |next storm = Severe Tropical Storm Soa }} |signal = 3 |current storm name = Severe Typhoon Chi Wai |issuedA = 30 August 2012 07:20 - 15:44 |issuedB = 31 August 2012 18:27 - 2 September 2012 10:29 |issuedC = 3 September 2012 13:37 - 4 September 2012 05:10 |previous storm = Super Typhoon Eigen |next storm = Typhoon Maple }} |signal = 8SE |current storm name = Severe Typhoon Chi Wai |issuedA = 30 August 2012 15:45 - 31 August 2012 18:26 |previous storm = Super Typhoon Eigen |next storm = Severe Tropical Storm Soa }} Chi Wai